


Spectacularly Magical

by HopeNight



Series: The Golden-Eyed Avenger [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Merlin Adopts Baby Heroes, Merthur Is Mentioned Not Explicit, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeNight/pseuds/HopeNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has only been doing this hero thing for a few months when he has his very first team-up.</p><p>Kind of.</p><p>But hey he gets a boss magical upgrade on his costume thanks to Emrys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacularly Magical

**Author's Note:**

> I just been listening to the _Spectacular Spider-Man_ theme song on repeat on a lot. And Tom Holland was a cutie-patootie in the film. 
> 
> This takes place pre- _Captain America: Civil War_. So obviously this takes place before the film. 
> 
> So why the hell not?

**Late 2015**

Okay. 

So. 

This probably wasn’t the best idea that Peter had ever had in his life. And like he’s had a lot of really, really spectacularly bad ideas over the years. Such as the time he overloaded on way too many episodes of _Chopped_ and tried to become a chef. 

Aunt May still won’t let him in the kitchen. If she does, then it’s usually so he can get a snack. He can cook, but it's usually under her watchful eye.

Which he needs a lot of. 

The snacks that is. If he was doing his superhero-ing under her watchful eye, then well it would be with a game controller in his hand. No way was she letting him out at all. 

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. 

Peter, personally, did not have a lot of experience with like true facts for real magic users. To be fair, the world at large doesn’t seem to have much either. He’s seen a few rare interviews with Emrys. Emrys knows things about magic and says that, for many, the talent died out a fairly long time ago. If it crops up, then it’s usually relatively rare. And no, he wasn't revealing who he really is. 

Or as he put it: “I want to go down to the pub without being mobbed by anyone who thinks they have the gift.” 

Which, you know, fair. Peter gets it. It’s the reason why he’s wearing a repurposed luchador mask and a pair of relatively clear swimming goggles. Well that and super-senses are the absolute _worst_. 

He really needs a better costume. Stealing red and blue sweats from Goodwill bins whenever his gets bloody/burned/torn-up is not going to last forever. 

Case in point: did you know that magic could tear through cotton like tissue paper? 

Really. Who would be surprise? 

Peter quickly scampered under a flagpole from the fireball that the magic user tossed. Her eyes were crazed as she tried to attack a mom and pop tech place. 

“C’mon you can’t hate technology that much!” Peter called as he hung upside down.

“It wretches us away from the worship of the Earth! Earth which gives us power and gives us life. My ancestors would be disgraced!”

Woo-boy. 

“Look. I’m just a baby superhero here, lady. But that…um sounds kind of whack. Wait no one says whack anymore. But you know what I mean right?” 

“Forbærne! Ácwele!” screamed the magic user, another fireball. Peter dodged in the nick of time. 

He carefully aimed his web-shooters. 

 _Thwip! Thwip! Thwip!_

Success!! He had gotten one of her feet stuck to the ground with his web fluid. 

“YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU LOWLY MORTAL! I AM OF DRUID BLOOD!” 

“Oh bloody hell,” sighed a new voice. 

Both Peter and the Druid startled before turning to the new voice. 

Emrys, with his hood pulled up and wearing ripped jeans and a _Harry Potter_ t-shirt, examined the scene before him. He wasn’t wearing his traditional cape, but a dark blue hoodie.

The only way you could tell it was him was a) the voice and b) the steady glow of gold from his eyes underneath the shadow of the hood. 

“DUDE!” Peter said because it was _Emrys_. Magic. Uncle Ben would read him the _Harry Potter_ books like every single night. And he had his wand somewhere. And yeah. 

Maybe his house was Ravenclaw and he could rattle off his wand specs like most people could their birthdays. 

So? It was totally a normal and valid thing. 

(Actually? He was low key delighted that Emrys was a Potterhead as well.) 

“ _You_ ,” spat out the Druid. 

“Do I know you?” asked Emrys to the Druid. His tone was polite, but that could be the accent. 

“You took away the power of my ancestors! We worshipped you as a god!” 

Emrys tilted his head to the side and the golden light squinted. 

“Oh bloody hell. I thought I stopped you fundamentalist Druids centuries ago. You know you all really got off script, right?”

“Are you a god?” asked Peter, unable to help himself. He was curious! A lot of people didn’t really believe that Emrys was human. 

“I’ve met gods. I defeated them. I work with one on the regular-ish. While, at one point, I was in possession of some spectacularly stupid headgear, I am never ever ever returning to that dark time.” 

“Oh! Okay.” 

“I WILL DESTROY YOU!” screamed the Druid. She was still trying to remove Peter’s web around her foot. Apparently, she wasn’t skilled enough in magic to use a Cutting Curse or whatever the proper name was called. 

Peter took a moment to feel pleased at that. 

“You both will die!” 

Emrys and Peter both turned to look at her. 

“Don’t you have any new material?” quipped Peter. 

“Apparently not,” Emrys sighed. “I’ve been around for quite a long time. And this? This gets old. You will die, Emrys. I will rip your magic from your body, Emrys. Let’s decapitate the sorcerer!” 

“Wow. That blows.” 

“Don’t I know it, sprog. Gimme half a mo’ to finish her up. Unless you wanted…?” 

Is this Peter’s first team-up? For some reason, he was expecting a lot more explosion then this. 

Still, Aunt May drilled politeness into him. 

“Please. I’m here to learn.” 

Emrys chuckled at that before appearing next to the Druid. She startled and fell down, unable to move. 

“You just proved why the gift of magic was locked in your family’s line. And so I will lock it again. Hopefully, your future bloodline can appreciate the privilege that the gift of magic is. It is not a right.” 

Peter shuddered because Emrys sounded so… 

He couldn’t describe it, but Peter could feel something crackle in the air. It was like hearing the voice of Gandalf or something. 

Emrys chanted some words and the girl fainted into his arms. He carefully freed her foot from the webbing and handed her over to the police who approached the pair. 

“Lucky I was just walking by. Um…”

He was looking at Peter who was still standing there awkwardly. Because he is a goober. Dear God why can’t he be more cool? 

“What’s your name?” 

“Spider-Man! Uh it’s Spider-Man, Mister Emrys sir.” 

Peter was just relieved that his voice didn’t crack. Score one for the newbie superhero. 

“Spider-Man has things more in hand, but well. I like to make new friends. Anyway she shouldn’t be much of a problem anymore, officer. She’ll wake up in a few hours. C’mon Spider-Man. Let’s chat.” 

Uh-oh. 

Still Peter followed Emrys, who disappeared and reappeared on the roof. 

Several rooftops later, Emrys finally stopped. Peter swung up and landed gently. 

“Am I in trouble?” 

Emrys laughed and pulled back his hood, revealing a young scruffy man with bright blue eyes. 

Suddenly, things clicked for Peter. He slapped his forehead. 

“OHMYGOD! You’re the Magnificent Emrys! I can’t believe that. Wow I’m stupid. I’ve seen your street shows.” 

A laugh from the cheery man. 

“It’s the perfect Clark Kent disguise. Everyone thinks that they’re illusions and that I took the name from me. It’s quite amazing the ways people will lie to themselves in order to preserve their worlds.” 

He grinned at Peter: big and goofy. 

“You can call me Merlin as well.” 

“Oh! I um…” 

“You don’t need to tell me your name, sprog. If you don’t want to, then I understand keeping a secret.” 

Peter felt something like relief course through his system. 

“Thanks for being understanding. But uh can I help you with anything?” 

Merlin grinned at him. 

“Actually, I was hoping to help you a little.” 

He gestured to Peter’s costume. 

“Uh yeah. It’s…I don’t really have Tony Stark money and…” 

“Would you mind if I wove some spells into it?” 

“Really?” 

“I can imagine cleaning your goggles isn’t fun. And if I brought you in to get better materials well…” 

“Yeah they don’t really get the whole secret identity concept, huh?” 

“Not really. Come here, Spider-Sprog. Let me get you all ready, yeah?” 

Peter stepped closer to Merlin, whose eyes flashed gold. 

Peter waited to feel something. Like shouldn’t magic have a feeling? Granted, he wasn’t an expert in these things. He was an engineer in training dammit that was his gift to the world. Along with being a superhero because great power comes in many forms and you have to be responsible enough to use them. 

“Is that it?” 

“Would you like a demonstration?” 

“Yes!” 

A chuckle and Merlin snapped his fingers, a single flame sparking to life. 

“Nice one, Roy Mustang.” 

“I aim to please.” 

He held the fire to Peter’s sleeve and nothing. The fire just went around it. 

“Dude!” yelped Peter in delight. “This is awesome, sir! Thank you so much!”

A smile, warm and genuine, crossed Merlin’s face.

“No problem,” he blew out the flame. “If you ever get a better uniform, then here’s my card.” 

A white stock card appeared in the air and he handed it to Peter.

 

 _Merlin Emrys_  
_Sorcerer, Avenger, Freelance Writer  
Dragonlord of Avalon_

 

There was an email address and a cell phone number. 

“In real emergencies, you rip the card and I will be there immediately. So keep it close.” 

Peter’s eyes went wide behind his goggles. 

“Why are you helping me?” 

“Because everyone needs help,” Merlin said gently. “You sound young, sprog. When I was a bit older than you, I had a great weight on my shoulders. And having allies can help. You want to do good, then I won’t stop you. But you don’t have to go at it alone.” 

Peter stared at the card and then at Merlin. 

“Thanks.” 

Merlin smiled at him. 

“No problem. Now I need to go and pick up a pizza for me and my boyfriend. Keep the card and you can call that number anytime, superhero or not.” 

With that, Merlin turned on his heel and disappeared. It was totally badass. Peter was immensely impressed. 

He slipped his card into the back of his phone case.

With a _thwip_ of his web shooters, the new hero took off into the air humming.

Now he wants pizza. Maybe Aunt May will let them get some pepperoni and mushroom tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come and say, then come to my Tumblr [here](http://hopenight.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> EDITED (11/6/2016)


End file.
